


Непризнанный

by Laila



Category: Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila/pseuds/Laila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четвёртая-шестая книги гексалогии с точки зрения одного малозаметного персонажа...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непризнанный

Сколько мы уже в пути?  
Так необычно следить за бегущими видами – сегодня лес, завтра степь, а потом песок, много-много песка. И сколько всего успело случиться, хотя вот только сегодня мы доехали до Волшебной страны. Волки, например – я их всегда буду помнить, целая стая.  
Ммм… надо было бы мне прогнать их, он бы наверняка так и сделал… Говорят, что я просто его копия. Что ж, мне это льстит.  
А с волками тогда… Ну, лень что-то стало. Да и потом, не бросаться же мне на них, они б меня в клочья разорвали.  
А как мы летали? Ух! Большая птица перенесла нас над пропастью за миг! Правда, ещё раз мне бы не хотелось. Никто никогда не узнает, а ведь я жутко испугался, хорошо, что мы быстро приземлились. Интересно, а он испугался бы? Вряд ли. Ну вот, мне теперь стыдно будет, хоть никто об этом и не узнает, но я-то знаю!  
Ладно, он тоже мог чего-то приврать да и приврал, наверно. А я ещё успею подвигов насовершать. Мы же только начали и, ах, да, мы теперь не просто путешественники – мы должны ещё раз спасти Волшебную страну! Вот тут я и развернусь, покажу себя.  
А вообще, страна, как страна. Ничего особенного. Тысячу раз уже видел такое. Ну, разве что лисы, на задних лапах ходящие, это что-то новое. Кстати, тут бы мне и о себе заявить, так не дали же! Его Лисичество, видите ли, царственная особа, к нему, видите ли, почтение иметь нужно. Да лис он обыкновенный, ничего больше! Вот мне бы его…  
Мы едем, едем, едем… Хм, что бы такого сделать, чтоб все зауважали сразу? Эта старушка, Виллина, кажется, говорила что-то про волшебный телевизор. Может, это мне суждено тайком пробраться во дворец, выкрасть ящик и принести его им? Он же принёс… Нет, телевизор тяжелее, наверно. А может, я буду отвлекать врагов, пока ящик унесёт кто-нибудь другой? Ладно, разберёмся на месте. Моё время ещё придёт.  
А эти человечки, Жевуны, как-то… даже внимания на меня не обратили. Его вот боялись, волшебником называли, в Изумрудный город доставили по первому требованию.  
Эх, копия я, копия. Бледная копия. Но это ненадолго! Вы ещё узнаете, на что я способен, вы ещё оцените меня, ведь не за красивые же глазки я с вами поехал! Всю дорогу в сумке этой просидел, ну, настроения не было активничать, бывает. А теперь я просто чувствую, как силы переполняют меня, и в мечтах я устремляюсь к своим будущим подвигам…  
Они вышли. Наконец-то! А то застряли в этом фургоне.  
ВЖК! Да такой я и представлял её! Вот, наверно, в чём дело! Этот жёлтый кирпич прямо-таки вдохновляет меня, есть в нём что-то… волшебное.  
Хватит, хватит тут сидеть! Вылезай – и вперёд!  
\- Она точь-в-точь такая, какой я представляла её по Эллиным рассказам. Я словно вижу, как Элли шагает по ней в волшебных серебряных башмачках, а за ней трусит её верный Тотошка…  
О, хозяйка, ты думаешь точно о том же?  
\- Ты очень кстати об этом заговорила. Я сам не прочь пробежаться по этой чудесной гладкой дороге, а то у меня совершенно затекли лапы.  
Вот так. Теперь я тебя почувствовал Волшебная страна, лапами почувствовал.  
Вперёд, Артошка!

И вот настал мой звёздный час!  
По скалам, по скалам, всё дальше и дальше. Я чую тебя, я иду по твоему следу, я найду тебя.  
Кусты цепляются, как будто они тоже в сговоре с тобой, но меня не удержать теперь. Когда собака берёт след, её ничто не остановит.  
Как медленно они идут! Оно и понятно – большие, громоздкие. Такие же, как и ты. Ты думала спрятаться от них, Арахна? Ты была уверена, что они не найдут тебя в этих скалах? Что ж, ты права, они бы не смогли. Но я смогу! Я – копия, его копия, для них – только комочек шерсти, который с высоты даже различить трудно. А ты? Ты увидела бы меня?  
Знаешь ли ты обо мне? Слышала ли? Или твои шпионы посчитали меня мелочью и ничего тебе не сказали? Что ж, тем хуже для тебя, Арахна. Я – заковырка, которая погубит тебя.  
Скалы всё круче и эти расщелины мешают идти, но след всё чётче и чётче. Я знаю, что ты проходила здесь. Я знаю, что ты боялась. И я знаю, что рано или поздно найду тебя.  
Интересно, они ещё сомневаются во мне? Ну что? Что? Копия я? Да, он совершил больше, чем я. Но что бы вы без меня сейчас делали!?  
Вот опять ущелье. Большое. Быстрее, ну, быстрее же, деревяшки крашенные, валите это бревно, чтоб я мог бежать дальше! Я веду вас всех сейчас! Я – Арто, внук своего деда!  
Ты всё ещё надеешься спастись? Вон как завиляла по скалам, чуешь погоню и хочешь запутать свой след. Не трать силы понапрасну, потому что петляешь ты бездарно. Это любой пёс тебе скажет, а я подтвержу.  
А идти всё труднее и труднее. Но даже не думай, я везде тебя найду. Куда бы ты ни побежала, где бы ни скрылась, я иду по твоему следу, я ищу тебя. И теперь ты не избавишься от меня никогда!  
\- Следы Арахны стали свежее и явственнее. Мы приближаемся к убежищу колдуньи.  
Ты слышишь, Арахна? Я иду за тобой. Я найду тебя.

Силуэт дракона медленно растворяется в синеве.  
Улетели…  
Хм, сколько времени до обеда? Что-то есть захотелось.  
Нет, наверно ещё рано. Ну да, мы же совсем недавно позавтракали.  
Ладно, я пока погуляю.  
Степь, степь, степь… Нет, одному тут не интересно. Была б тут Энни…  
Может, зайти на соседскую ферму, с псами полаяться? Что-то неохота. Они ничего нового не расскажут. Может, к дедушке?  
Нет, ну что это такое – всё к дедушке да к дедушке! Взрослый пёс, сам должен. Так, где-то я на той неделе косточку закопал, пойду, погрызу.  
Где же? Здесь? Или здесь? Так, а ну хватит притворяться! По следу вон как шёл, и ведь попалась она… Ах да, косточка.  
Косточка, хрусть-хрусть-хрусть, твёрдая, как раз зубы поднаточить. Пусть поострее будут. Вот когда снова на сусликов буду охотиться, как поррррву их всех! Это, конечно, не то, что Королева мышей, но…  
Так, косточка, косточка. Вкусная. Вкуснющая. Да, как же, твёрдая, почти каменная, мяса ни крошки не осталось. Тьфу!  
А там сейчас, наверно, такое творится… Она же волшебная, эта страна.  
Только меня не взяли.  
Не взяли!  
Как… как вы могли? Да разве бывает такое на свете? Я ж за вас и в огонь, и в воду, и куда только не кинусь! Энни, это же я, твой верный Артошка, почему ты не…  
Неблагодарные! Кто вас о Марранах на дороге предупреждал? Кто вам Арахну нашёл? Да я может ещё тысячу подвигов совершил бы, показал бы этим инопланетянам! Они, наверно, собак настоящих не видели, коль на Землю сунулись.  
«Он может ненароком залаять…» Да я хоть год буду молчать, если надо будет! Я… Кто ещё в их логово пройдёт незаметно? Кто территорию разведает? Кто Энни охранять будет? Люди, куда ж вы без меня!?  
\- Дедааа! Они меня не взялиии! Уууууу!..  
Тоска собачья.


End file.
